


In sickness and in health

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even a Snape is only human.





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-09-03 02:15pm to 02:30pm

"You do know that it is normal to become ill once in a while?" Harry tried to keep from laughing when his lover sent him a glare that would normally scare hundreds of students. But with his nose as red as a clown's and a handkerchief raised to his face it just looked comical. "I'm a Potions Master. We do not fall ill." Followed by a sneeze that broke Harry's resistance. He grinned. "If you wouldn't insist on bringing the medicinal potions to Madame Pomfrey in person, you wouldn't have to worry about becoming ill." "Some of them are very delicate, as you should know by now, and I… atishoo!" Harry stopped grinning immediately, the force of the sneeze rocking the bed they were sitting on. Severus bowed low, wincing as the pain became even more intense. Harry rested one hand on his lover's back, rubbing soothing circles, the other went to the Potions Master's forehead. Finding it only slightly hotter than normal, he exhaled softly. "You will be fine in a few days. I know it's not pleasant but it will go away again. Just lie down and try to get some sleep. I'll stay with you." Severus nodded tiredly before doing as suggested, pulling at the blanket until he was satisfied. Harry snuggled into his side, a quiet laugh springing from his lips.


End file.
